Giving Myself To Him
by Puddintater
Summary: I give in to my lust or something like that. btw this is like really gay, like there two guys and they do stuff and I don't mean watch a movie.


I never could admit to myself how much I loved him. Vince McMahon, THE pinnacle of perfection. I always wanted him to fuck my boi pussy. Ever since I was a child he was my favorite super villain. The boss of a company who's hero worked for. He wasn't evil in a since that he wanted to kill or destroy but that he wanted to control and get loads of money. McMahon wasn't racist, sexist, or hateful and god was he sexy. Those rock hard abs, those massive pythons, and his he had a dick so that's a plus. His face was fukkin buatyful and the way he walked to the ring was just panty wetting. I was at the dubyadubyaeee ring after the show was over and I had snuck past all the security guards and into his office when I met him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vince demanded

"Mr. McMahon, I want you to take my virginity." I begged him

"What the?! I'm straight!" He said

"So is spaghetti when it's not wet!" I countered

"Well... ah fuck it, i'm bored and the only thing my wife sucks anymore is the bottom of her wine glass. Drop your pants."

Finally my ultimate fantasy was to come true and so was Vince McMahon. I dropped my pants revealing my rock hard cock hidden under my lacy panties. Vince took off his own pants and beckoned me to suck his penis. I got on my knees and took his cock into my hands.

I started masturbating him. His cock had to be at least nine inches as it took both my hands to control it.

"Fuck..." He moaned under his breath

"Do you like it?" I asked him in a cute voice

"My wife's hands were never this good." He said

"Then you'll like this." I said

I began licking the head causing him to moan louder as well as make his dick harder. I worked his tool into my mouth and maneuvered my tongue around his rod. Vince grabbed me by my hair and started rocking his hips back and forth. I never deep throated before, never had sex, hell I've never practiced anal on a dildo either. I realized this and how I should of practiced the sex part and not just the how part. Vince forced his way inside me instantly revoking me of my gag reflex. Tears streamed down my face as Vince fucked it. After what felt like forever, Vince pulled out of my face. Vince looked down with a smile on his face. Vince knew something was wrong when he saw my face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

Coughing in between words "I've never sucked dick before."

"I'm so sorry..." He said while picking me up. " I'll be more gentle."

We stopped for a while so I could my throat could stop hurting. After feeling better, I bent over his office table and wiggled my butt signaling that I was ready. Vince grabbed my butt and spread it revealing my anus to him. Vince spit on my anus and placed the head of his penis on it. He slid his penis in me, one inch at a time. He started off with slow, loving movements. Each thrust making sure not to destroy my fragile butthole. I moaned so much during this and wanted more.

"Faster, please?" I begged Vince

Vince sped up and he began spanking me. I winced with every thwack against my butt. I now missed the love that was there before but enjoyed this new discipline of my backside. I began moaning louder as Vince went faster. Vince grabbed me by the hips and turned me over. Vince grabbed my legs and pushed them so that he could lean on me. I was filled with bliss and happy feelings. Vince began kissing me and I could feel his tongue inside my mouth. Vince pulled his lips from mine and whispered to me...

"I'm cumming."

I could fell Vince pump his cock deep inside of me and filled me with his warm cum. I came on my stomach at the same time he came. Vince pulled out and I could feel cum pouring out of me. Vince leaned over me and licked the cum off my stomach. After he finished he made me clean his cock.

Vince drove me home and gave me his number so that I could always be in touch with him. I've will always love Vince McMahon. The pinnacle of perfection.


End file.
